


heaven.

by leokumi



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M, leo's a devil, takumi's an angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 09:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11010927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leokumi/pseuds/leokumi
Summary: he's the embodiment of sin





	heaven.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [big chungas](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=big+chungas).



leokumi drabble lo l this is a bad au

leo is the embodiment of sin

—

"it's weird to talk to you sometimes, you're so fucking confusing," maybe it wasn't a lie. he has met takumi a few years ago and the blonde was never the same.

"i'm a simple person," he replied in a simplistic voice, ignoring the other's comment in his entirety. "you're one to talk, you're a deity of sin."

leo only scoffed, and tried his best to block out takumi's constant nagging, but the boy was right. leo did not have a soul. or feelings, for that matter, he was just a floating being looking to cause trouble in the lazy-lit night streets of shirasagi. 

"what was your purpose?" takumi asks in a soft voice that only meant he was calm and he was serious. 

"what are you talking about," is his reply. takumi had a beautiful face, but his words were hidden behind something much uglier. 

"what did you want to do with yourself?"

"live," leo says, and it was the truth at some point until it slowly began to crack. he was living in the moment, creating distress on beings, and leo does not understand why he did so that many years ago. they don't feel like memories but a distinct possibility that they too, could be sins. 

"you did live," takumi snorts and it was a lie. takumi's eyes told lies most of the time when they stared at him. 

"did i?" he hummed quietly, takumi's hair framing his face as he bit his lip.

"what was your purpose?" he looks at the boy who's being is entirely different from his.

"i wanted to be something, be remembered."

"you are remembered, you have your wish."

"leo, stop being so apathetic. hell burns but you don't need to be so cruel, do you?"

"it's the truth," he coughed out meekly, seeing takumi's obvious frown. 

"if i was remembered, what am i remembered for? being the boy who was killed in an accident?"

"takumi," he chokes out, and the other one stays silent.

"that wasn't your fault, you know," touching takumi's arm almost stings, the way you know you don't deserve to be this close to something. 

"it wasn't my fault but i still died."

"you're an angel, what more could you ask for?"

takumi began to laugh, "my life."

they stay silent and the moon beams. 

"if it helps," leo starts, and takumi slowly gives him his gaze. 

"i'll give you a purpose, angel."

"spit it out," takumi's cheeks are pink and leo's smile is wicked.

"you're the closest thing to heaven i'll probably ever get to."

"that's purpose enough."

takumi only shakes his head and laughs in response, and leo is finally at ease for what has seemed like years. 


End file.
